Jamais deux à partir
by Unutma
Summary: « Sirius ne m’a jamais aimée, Sirius est incapable d’aimer, il vaut mieux que j’arrête tout avant que moi je m’attache, avant que moi je souffre. » Entre se briser le cœur ellemême et laisser à cet idiot le soin de le faire, Tatiana a pris sa décision.
1. Chapter 1

_J'espère de tout coeur que ma fic vous plaira. Ce premier chapitre peut vous paraître long en description, mais c'est pour que vous cerniez mieux les personnages, ma façon de voir Sirius et le caractère de mon perso, Tatiana. Les autres chapitres comprendront moins de descriptions et plus d'action :) _

* * *

**1.La rupture.**

Deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours. Pas qu'elle ait été folle et entichée au point de compter, non. Disons que passé une certaine date, Tatiana s'était étonnée tous les matins de ne pas encore s'être fait larguer. Depuis qu'ils avaient passé le cap fatidique des deux semaines et demi, en fait. La rumeur voulait que Sirius Black, coureur de jupons en chef de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, se lassât de sa copine au bout de deux semaines et demi, et la réalité même corroborait ces faits. Et là, Tatiana, petite Serdaigle de sixième, sortait avec le plus grand don juan que le Londres sorcier (et peut-être même Moldu) contenait depuis deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours. Quelque chose clochait.

Non pas que la jeune fille se plaignait de cette situation, au contraire. Bon, un peu, quand même, mais juste parce que des tas de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas de vue auparavant venaient à présent lui parler comme s'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensemble, friands de détails croustillants et avides d'anecdote sur la vie amoureuse des deux tourtereaux. Et puis aussi, il faut l'avouer, parce que Tatiana était une jeune fille vive, rieuse, intelligente, mais qui adorait râler dans sa tête.

Non, le truc, c'était qu'elle ne cessait d'être sur le qui-vive. Sirius était gentil, charmant, galant, attentionné, un peu gamin aussi, drôle, pas bête, bref, un petit ami idéal. Et beau, par-dessus le marché. Incroyablement séduisant. Des yeux gris malicieux devant lesquels retombaient élégamment des cheveux bruns savamment décoiffés. Une large bouche rieuse qui découvrait des dents parfaitement alignées et d'une blancheur Colgate chaque fois qu'il souriait. À lire cette description, il est justifié de se poser des questions sur la santé mentale de Tatiana. Pourquoi diable restait-elle sur ses gardes avec ce garçon parfait ? Tout simplement parce que, justement, il faisait un petit ami parfait qui le savait. Et qui en jouait. Alors elle était en droit de se demander pourquoi avait-il choisi de rester avec elle, alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait ?

Elle n'était qu'en sixième, et lui en dernière année déjà. Un point en moins pour elle : après cette année scolaire-ci (« ne vous projette pas si loin.. ne vous projette pas si loin.. »), il en aurait terminé avec sa scolarité à Poudlard tandis qu'elle aurait encore un an à tirer. Ensuite, il était un courageux Gryffondor, tandis qu'elle était une –ma foi très intelligente– sage petite Serdaigle. Il était connu dans toute l'école avec son groupe d'amis, les Maraudeurs, trois garçons séduisants, malins et comiques (quoique encore légèrement immatures, sauf pour l'un d'entre eux, Remus Lupin), et elle pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains les personnes qu'elle saluait le matin (bien que depuis que tous deux étaient ensemble, il lui aurait fallu des mains de quarante doigts chacun pour les compter). Et puis, quand il était si beau et charismatique, musclé et élégant, elle, elle était.. Tatiana, quoi. Elle n'avait pas de fesses rondes et à croquer, elle n'avait pas de longues jambes interminables. Elle mesurait un mètre cinquante-huit (« cinquante-huit et demi ! »). Elle n'était pas une de ces bombes, minces et blondes. Elle avait des formes, peut-être un peu trop à son goût. Avec son bonnet D, elle avait la poitrine la plus volumineuse de son dortoir, et en était complexée, les garçons ne la regardant jamais directement dans les yeux. Ses fesses emplissaient largement son jean's, et même un peu trop pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait un seul abdo de sa vie et du coup, son ventre n'était pas scandaleusement plat. Tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle était un visage fin, encadré de boucles brunes, et au milieu duquel brillaient deux yeux noisette avec des paillettes de doré et de vert. Mais il fallait vraiment bien regarder, sinon, ils étaient simplement « brun clair ».

De plus, sa nature anxieuse et son inaptitude à rêver au prince charmant en faisaient une proie facile au doute, qui profitait de la moindre occasion pour s'immiscer en elle. Cherchait-il seulement à la dépuceler ? Dans ce cas il pourrait attendre. Attendait-il d'elle qu'elle lui dise qu'elle l'aimait ? Cela n'arriverait jamais, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'à force de se protéger de lui, Tatiana était imperméable aux sentiments amoureux. Elle l'aimait bien, voilà tout. Alors quoiqu'il attende, il finirait par se lasser. Avant elle.

Et de fait, il lui semblait au jour d'aujourd'hui, après deux mois, une semaine et cinq jours, que Sirius commençait à se lasser. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne la voyait plus qu'en coup  
de vent, prétextant « une montagne de devoirs », ou « une retenue pour un truc bête, mais bête, je t'expliquerai ». Et il n'en fallait pas moins à Tatiana, même s'il lui en coûtait, pour lire entre les lignes. Pour elle, Sirius était très clair dans ses explications vagues : il en avait assez de cette relation qui s'éternisait (sur une échelle de Sirius, deux mois avec une fille ça devait faire, wow, disons, un an ?)

C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Elle lui annoncerait ce soir. Elle avait déjà reporté l'échéance, la veille et l'avant-veille, mais là, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de s'attacher à lui, et son éloignement lui faisait un bon prétexte. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle restait encore avec lui, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus lutter contre les sentiments. Et elle avait déjà été amoureuse, une fois, à quinze ans. C'est bête, un amour à quinze ans. On est si jeunes, si naïfs. En tout cas elle l'avait été, et bien mal lui en avait pris. Elle s'était trouvée à faire une dépression, à maigrir de neuf kilos en trois mois, puis à en reprendre douze en un seul. Ce qui expliquait ses formes « pulpeuses » - pas de terme péjoratif, merci.

C'est à peine si elle picora au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, étant sur le qui-vive et scrutant la Grande Salle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir à la table des rouge et or. Elle n'avait pas à proprement parler de « meilleure amie à la vie à la mort », juste de bonnes copines, voire bonnes amies mais sans plus, ce qui fait que personne ne remarqua son état de trouble. Elle pensa plusieurs fois le manquer, se faisant immanquablement aborder par toutes ses « nouvelles connaissances ». Vaguement, elle se demanda combien continueraient à venir la saluer tous les matins quand ils sauraient qu'elle avait largué Sirius Black. À moins qu'il ne tourne ça à sa sauce et aille raconter à tout le monde qu'il l'avait jetée.

Alors qu'elle allait abandonner et se diriger –à l'avance bien sûr- vers sa classe de Métamorphoses, elle le vit enfin, arriver à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la table des lions et s'asseoir en compagnie de ses amis qui arrivaient en même temps que lui. Elle eut le trac. Elle se leva, se rassit, hésita, puis, prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'elle le plaque avant d'être plaquée, question de fierté. Principe un peu bête, mais Tatiana, il ne fallait pas s'y tromper malgré son air doux et gentil, était une jeune fille fière.

Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, les amis de Sirius lui sourirent et la saluèrent tandis que Sirius, d'un sourire encore plus large, lui tendit les bras. Avec un pincement au cœur (« mauvais, mauvais, mauvais, tu ressens des choses pour lui » « qui ne ressentirait pas de choses pour lui ? j'aurais été un monstre sans cœur de sortir avec quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouvais pas le moindre sentiment »), elle se glissa dans ses bras, lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, tu fais quoi ?

La réponse ne tarda pas, et fut exactement ce à quoi Tatiana s'attendait :

- Je suis en détention, apparemment j'aurais fait une bêtise, bien que selon moi le terme de bêtise soit totalement usurpé dans ce cas  
- Tu veux rire, Si', tu l'as amplement méritée, ouais, rigola Peter, tout en mâchonnant un pancake.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle ne le lui rendit pas et il sembla comprendre :

- Je sais que cette semaine, on n'a pas su se voir autant que tu l'aurais voulu, mais je te promets que la semaine prochaine, ça s'arrangera  
- Sirius, je dois absolument te voir ce soir. Tu as cours jusqu'à quelle heure ?  
- Ben je termine à 17 heures, mais ça va être chaud pour se voir tu sais, j'ai ma retenue à 18 heures..  
- Une heure, ça sera largement suffisant, ne t'en fais pas.- Mais..

Il jeta un regard à ses amis.

- Ca ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? Parce que j'ai des trucs à faire avec les garçons, aussi..  
- Sirius, s'il te plaît, il faut absolument que je te vois aujourd'hui. Je t'assure que ça ne sera pas long. On a fait que se croiser depuis dimanche, tu peux bien m'accorder ça.

Quelque chose dans sa voix dût alarmer Sirius, puisqu'il finit par céder, intrigué :

- Ok, ok, tu as raison, il faut que l'on se voit. On se rejoint devant les escaliers qui mènent à la salle commune des Serdaigles à cinq heures quart  
- Oui, ça sera parfait. Je te laisse, je dois aller en cours, là.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras mais il la retint par le bras et la fit se retourner vers lui.

- Même pas un bisou ? lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Tatiana s'exécuta et l'embrassa. Sirius, sans doute sentant le danger, l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur que jamais et c'est donc chamboulée que Tatiana se rendit finalement à son cours, après avoir salué le reste des Maraudeurs.

Elle passa le reste de la journée en mode pilotage automatique. Elle prit des notes Dieu seul sait comment, son cerveau étant encombré par la perspective de rejoindre Sirius tout à l'heure. Tout à coup elle hésitait : elle avait la chance de sortir avec le gars le plus en vue de l'école, fallait-il vraiment qu'elle laisse sa fierté gâcher ça simplement parce qu'elle était parano ? Ne valait-il mieux pas qu'elle continue tranquillement sa relation et qu'elle se fasse plaquer au moment voulu ? Mais une partie d'elle s'insurgeait. Le qu'en dira-t-on, la quête désespérée de la popularité, rester avec un gars qui était certes un bon petit-ami mais qui semblait ne pas l'aimer d'un amour, même pas transcendant, elle n'en demandait pas tant, mais du moins d'un amour « d'amoureux », tout cela n'était pas Tatiana Wolbergh. La Serdaigle était réfléchie, posée, agissait toujours après avoir mûrement réfléchi et pesé le pour et le contre, et elle faisait tout pour ne pas souffrir. En conséquent, rompre avec Sirius Black –bien que la phrase elle-même paraisse risible– était la meilleure chose pour elle.

La fin des cours sonna pour elle à seize heures, et elle monta dans sa salle commune pour faire ses devoirs afin de s'occuper l'esprit, attendant l'heure fatidique. L'heure semblait tour à tour passer au ralenti, puis filer à une vitesse affolante, et enfin il était temps. Elle descendit, ayant pris soin d'être en retard de cinq minutes –un vieux principe d'éducation que sa maman lui avait inculqué : toujours laisser poireauter le garçon, pas longtemps, juste le temps de te laisser désirer. Elle n'avait pu se permettre le luxe du quart d'heure académique mais bon, cinq minutes feraient l'affaire.

Il était déjà là, comme elle s'y attendait, négligemment appuyé contre un pan de mur, les mains dans les poches. Elle s'avança vers lui, sentant son estomac se tordre d'appréhension, un peu comme à un premier rendez-vous amoureux.

- Salut, lui fit-elle en souriant lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur  
- Salut, répondit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Comment annoncer ça ? C'était la première fois qu'elle plaquait quelqu'un. C'était la première fois et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur Sirius Black. Elle aurait pas pu s'entraîner avant, pour voir ?

Elle pensait se racler la gorge, se tordre les mains, hésiter un peu. Mais tout sortit de but en blanc sans qu'elle puisse rien retenir.

- Je préfère qu'on mette un terme à notre relation, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour nous deux, tu retrouveras ton indépendance et ton insouciance et j'arrêterai de m'en faire pour un type qui s'en fiche pas mal.

Sirius la fixa, le visage marqué d'incompréhension. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, les sourcils froncés, mais la refermait aussitôt.

Au bout de quelques minutes (et oui, quelques minutes, quand même), il sembla recouvrir l'usage de la parole et lança sèchement :

- Si tu le dis, c'est toi la Serdaigle intelligente. Je peux y aller ou tu vas encore me retenir ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il enchaîna :

- Bien, c'est ce qui me semblait. Bonne soirée.

Et sur ces mots, il fit volte-face. Elle resta là, penaude, pendant quelques secondes, puis repartit à sa salle commune. Bah, ça aurait pu être pire..

Elle termina ses devoirs pour la semaine prochaine. C'était étrange, mais elle sentait quelque chose de désagréable dans son ventre. Comme un poids. Son cœur lui semblait lourd. Elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle alla se coucher, après avoir sauté le repas et bien plus tôt que d'habitude, le poids dans son ventre fut tel qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions, rien demandé, pas tenté de la faire changer d'avis, rien. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne depuis le début, il avait juste été vexé de se faire plaquer, et bon Dieu que ça faisait mal.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, elle se fit une petite rectification : finalement, non, ça n'aurait pas pu être pire. Même s'il l'avait larguée lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà ! __J__ J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue.. Il faut dire qu'entre fêtes, journées shopping, journées en amoureux, cette dernière semaine de vacances avant mon entrée à l'université n'a pas été Glandage Story ! lol ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de le dire dans mon tout petit laïus du chapitre 1, mais la fic m'a été inspirée d'une chanson de Camille : « Au port ». C'est le moment où elle chante « Hey, petite fille, on n'est jamais deux à partir, y en a toujours un pour larguer, l'autre pour languir au port.. au port.. » ! _

_Enfin, sur ce, et sans plus attendre, place au chapitre 2 !_

* * *

**2. La découverte.**

Pouvait-on dire que Tatiana regrettait son acte, deux semaines après l'avoir fait ? Pas vraiment. Elle était persuadée d'avoir fait ce qui était bon pour elle. Cependant une chose était sûre, elle devait être bien plus attachée au jeune homme qu'elle ne le croyait. Le voir lui faisait mal à l'estomac, penser à lui la faisait soupirer, de ces soupirs déchirants à faire fondre en larmes les pierres. Mais Tatiana était raisonnable. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien fait.

Le proverbe « un de perdu, dix de retrouvés » ne semblait pas s'appliquer à son cas. Par contre, son ex petit ami, lui, l'avait pris au pied de la lettre. Tous les deux, trois jours, il changeait de petite amie, confortant Tatiana dans son idée que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre du bon temps avec une fille, et que s'il restait avec elle, c'était juste pour l'allonger tôt ou tard.

Tatiana revenait de la bibliothèque, les bras remplis de romans. Elle avait terminé ses devoirs pour cette semaine-ci et les deux semaines à venir et, pour être tout à fait franche, elle n'avait pas envie de s'avancer plus encore. Se détendre lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Alors qu'elle marchait et ne regardait pas du tout où elle allait, déjà plongée dans l'un de ses bouquins, elle heurta quelqu'un et fit tomber sa dizaine de livres sur les pieds de celui-ci, dont les livres tombèrent également. Retenant une exclamation de surprise, elle se pencha pour les ramasser et une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle la retira vivement et releva les yeux pour les baisser aussitôt.

- Remus !

- Bonjour, Tatiana.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais dans la lune.. ce bouquin est tout à fait fascinant, se justifia-t-elle.

- Ha oui ? de quoi parle-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en se relevant, invitant la jeune fille à faire de même.

- A lire la quatrième de couverture, il s'agirait de l'histoire d'un homme qui perd sa femme et tente d'apprendre le langage humain à sa chienne, car elle est la seule témoin de l'accident.

- Facile, il suffit..

- .. à la manière moldue, sourit Tatiana.

- Oh, dans ce cas..

Remus lui sourit et il y eut un moment de malaise. Comment réagissait-on avec les amis de son ex-petit ami, lorsque ceux-ci étaient les garçons les plus populaires de l'école, et étaient très sympas avec nous ? Tatiana n'était pas une experte des relations humaines. Remus était le plus taciturne des Maraudeurs. Elle toussota pour marquer sa gêne.

- Alors euh.. Ca va, toi ? demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

- Ca va plutôt bien, oui, répondit-il poliment. Et toi ?

- Ca va bien..

- Toi aussi tu allais chercher de la lecture ?

- J'allais ramener quelques livres, j'ai été en emprunter de nouveaux mais j'ai oublié ceux que j'avais déjà lus dans mon dortoir.

- Han ok..

Le silence retomba. Gênée, Tatiana hésita puis posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Et euh.. Comment va Sirius ?

Remus parut assez surpris. Quoi, elle n'avait pas le droit de s'informer ? Il soupira et alors qu'il allait répondre, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent du couloir.

- Il ne doit plus être loin, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque quand j'ai regardé la carte dans la salle commune.

- Il faut absolument qu'il sache ça ! Il..

La voix se tut alors que trois personnes firent leur apparition au détour d'un couloir. Sirius Black s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit Tatiana avec Remus.

Le regard glacial qu'il lui coula serra le cœur de Tatiana. Elle eut un peu peur de lui en cet instant, il faut l'avouer. Ses deux amis étaient côte à côte, mais alors que Peter lui fit un petit sourire gentil, James se contenta de la regarder avec une indifférence des plus.. insultantes.

- Euh.. salut, tenta Tatiana en rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et James lui fit à peine un hochement de tête. La solidarité entre mâles.. Elle avait vraiment dû le blesser dans sa fierté, pensa-t-elle. Et dire qu'elle l'avait connu si chaleureux et si avenant.. Comme quoi elle avait bien fait de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Remus, on te cherchait, dit le beau brun avec une note de reproche dans la voix. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ben j'allais juste chercher un truc à la bibliothèque, répondit Remus.

- Ha bon ? Avec une fille ? Tu draguais pas plutôt ?

Ce « une fille » déplut fortement à Tatiana. Et dire qu'elle pensait encore à lui ! Tandis que ce crétin avait complètement tourné la page. « En même temps », fit une petite voix dans sa tête, « vous n'êtes restés que deux mois ensemble.. » Agacée, elle poussa un soupir. Sirius se tourna vers elle :

- Je vous ai dérangé, c'est ça qui te gêne ? Désolé. Allez faire ça ailleurs la prochaine fois.

Remus secoua la tête. Il ramassa ses livres, donna les siens à Tatiana sans même la regarder et partit avec ses amis, entraînant Sirius à part. James la fixa un instant avec un regard indéfinissable, et s'en fut lui aussi avec Peter et les autres.

Tatiana retourna à son dortoir. Là, elle s'installa dans un coussin mœlleux et confortable. Elle regarda un instant la pluie tomber par l'une des fenêtres de la tour commune, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur le lac. Puis elle se plongea dans son livre et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle sautait les pieds joints dans une histoire, elle oublia tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à celle-ci. Les mots la transportaient ailleurs, là où nul ne pouvait la rejoindre. Au fil de sa lecture, elle sourit à maintes reprises, retint une larme à d'autres et lorsqu'elle ferma le bouquin après avoir lu la dernière ligne, chamboulée, elle se sentit dans le vague quelques minutes, comme à chaque fois, le tout de se sortir de l'histoire.

Elle regarda le ciel. Il faisait sombre, et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient, conférant une atmosphère magique à ce début de mois de décembre. Elle regarda alors sa montre : en hiver, la nuit tombait tellement vite qu'il était impossible de se référer au ciel pour savoir l'heure. Elle eut une exclamation de surprise : déjà l'heure du souper ! Elle avait lu tout l'après-midi. Elle se leva, alla poser ses livres sur sa table de chevet, dans son dortoir, puis descendit. Elle s'installa près de Sara, une copine de classe.

- Tiens, te voilà enfin ! fit celle-ci avec un sourire.

- Je lisais, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, répondit Tatiana en se servant de tomates farcies.

- Oui, j'ai vu. J'ai préféré ne pas te déranger, je te connais..

Les deux jeunes filles rirent légèrement. Il était vrai que lorsque Tatiana était plongée dans un livre, l'en sortir était à vos risques et périls. Lors de sa première année, elle avait pratiquement mordu un garçon de sa classe qui lui signalait qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours. Et chacun de ceux qui essayaient se prenaient ses foudres pendant un bon quart d'heure, ce qui n'était pas spécialement agréable. Il valait mieux la laisser faire à son rythme, pour votre propre bien.

Elles bavardèrent tout en mangeant, parlant littérature, devoirs, animaux de compagnie et garçons. Lorsque vint le sujet Sirius Black, Tatiana fut évasive et Sara comprit et changea de sujet. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini de manger, et toujours en papotant, elles revinrent à leur salle commune, où Sara décréta qu'elle allait faire ses devoirs tandis que Tatiana décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche, de se mettre dans un pyjama confortable et moelleux et de lire dans son lit jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne la chercher. Le week-end avait filé à la vitesse de l'éclair, le lendemain elle devrait déjà reprendre les cours. Elle voulait profiter encore un peu de tous les bouquins qu'elle avait choisis.

Lorsqu'elle se fut douchée abondamment, qu'elle eut revêtu son pyjama le plus doux et pelucheux, elle se glissa sous ses draps et attrapa le premier livre sur la petite pile qui se tenait sur la table de chevet. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non, elle était persuadée de n'avoir pas pris « Traité de démonologie avancée » par Lucie Fair. La démonologie n'était au programme des cours de DCFM qu'en dernière année. Elle avait dû se tromper. Elle en prit un autre : « La démonologie : une autre approche. » Bon ok, une erreur passe encore. Mais comment deux livres d'un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore, et qui ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure, se trouvaient dans sa pile de romans ?

Elle se rappela soudain la confusion dans laquelle Remus et elle avaient ramassé leurs livres. Avec la présence de Sirius tout près, ils n'avaient pas exactement pris le temps de regarder quoi était à qui. Elle jeta un œil à tous ses autres livres : il ne lui en manquait aucun. Non, il n'y avait apparemment qu'elle qui avait fait une erreur. Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour mettre les bouquins de Remus dans son sac de cours. Elle le lui rendrait le lendemain.

Elle eut du mal à s'endormir, Sara gigotant sans cesse et grognant dans son sommeil, dans le lit tout proche du sien. Ayant le sommeil léger, le moindre petit bruit réveillait Tatiana et sa nuit fut bercée par la bougeotte de sa compagne de dortoir.

Lorsque son réveil sonna, à 6h30, elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure ou deux. Avec un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains, prit une rapide douche, se lava les dents, s'occupa de ses boucles sauvages, mit un peu de mascara, de poudre bonne mine et revêtit l'uniforme règlementaire de l'école de sorcellerie, aux blasons de sa maison Serdaigle.

Ses compagnes de dortoir se disputaient maintenant pour savoir qui aurait la salle de bain la première. Voilà quel était l'avantage à se lever un quart d'heure plus tôt que tout le monde. Elle fit un petit sourire compatissant à Ellen, une blondinette qui leva ses yeux noirs au ciel, soupirant de frustration, et à Lucy, noirette aux yeux bleus, qui devraient toutes deux attendre que Sara ait terminé.

Descendue dans la salle commune, elle alla s'installer près de Lawrence, un garçon de sa classe, qui attendait lui aussi ses camarades pour alla prendre le petit-déjeuner. Ils papotèrent de tout et de rien pendant une bonne demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Sara et Ellen pour les filles, Jake, Timothy et Andrew pour les garçons, fassent leur apparition. Ellen assura que Lucy leur avait dit de ne pas l'attendre, ce pour quoi les filles lui furent reconnaissantes, sachant que Lucy prenait presque autant de temps pour se préparer que les trois autres filles de Serdaigle réunies.

Tout en se servant d'un yaourt nature et de tartines grillées qu'elle tartina de beurre, Tatiana garda un œil sur la table des Gryffondor. Elle avait les bouquins de Remus dans son sac, et si elle ne les lui rendait pas maintenant, elle risquait d'oublier ou de ne plus avoir l'occasion de voir Remus de la journée.

Malheureusement, elle eut beau attendre, il ne vint pas. Vers huit heures moins dix, moins cinq, James, Sirius et Peter descendirent, avec leur tête des mauvais jours, du style « j'ai passé une nuit blanche ». Sirius et Peter s'installèrent ensemble, mais James se dirigea vers Lily Evans, jolie Préfète-en-Chef, sur laquelle le beau Maraudeur avait jeté son dévolu trois ans auparavant. Tatiana préféra ne pas aller les déranger. Elle attendit encore quelques minutes, pour voir si Remus n'arrivait pas. Ses camarades de classe commençaient déjà à quitter la Grande Salle. Elle devait les imiter dans un futur très proche si elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour ses cours, et toujours pas de Remus en vue.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Elle allait les donner à Peter, qui les rendrait lui-même à Remus. Ça revenait au même que si c'était elle qui l'avait fait. Mais, alors qu'elle marchait courageusement vers la table des rouge et or, Peter se leva et partit précipitamment. Pas glop. Il lui faudrait affronter Sirius. Elle ne pouvait plus décemment faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait voulu que se délier les jambes, étant donné qu'elle était là, au milieu de la Grande Salle qui se vidait de plus en plus à mesure que huit heures quart approchaient.

Elle marcha donc d'un pas plus ou moins assuré vers Sirius, qui leva un regard brouillé et franchement surpris vers elle. Il bâilla.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il.

- Euh.. Hier.. Remus et moi on a fait tomber nos livres et euh.. quand on les a ramassés, dans la confusion, euh.. je me suis trompée apparemment, et j'ai pris deux livres et euh.. ils ne sont pas à moi donc euh.. je suppose qu'ils étaient à Remus. J'aurais bien aimé lui rendre mais euh.. je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin..

Sirius grogna.

- Donne-le moi, j'irai lui rendre, dit-il.

- Il n'est pas là ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Bien sûr que si, il est là, il se cache sous la table, soupira Sirius. Non il n'est pas là, il n'était pas bien, il est allé à l'infirmerie, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Ce fut au tour de Tatiana de soupirer. Sirius sauta sur l'occasion :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ennuie ? Ben va-t'en alors !

- Sirius, répondit la jeune fille, énervée par le tour que prenait la conversation, je sais que ça a dû te faire très mal à l'ego de te faire larguer pour la première fois de ta vie, mais ce n'est pas une raison de me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien.

Sirius se leva d'un bond, et Tatiana faillit faire un pas en arrière, mais résista.

- Rends-moi les livres, fit-il d'un ton autoritaire, puis, fiche-moi la paix à jamais.

Tatiana lui tendit les bouquins, les tenant par la reliure. Mais un papier s'échappa des pages de l'un d'entre eux. Elle se pencha et le ramassa puis, par automatisme, jeta un œil dessus. C'était un petit calendrier lunaire, où chaque pleine lune était entourée en rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Sirius lui arracha le papier des mains, livide. Tatiana pensa qu'elle avait touché juste, et que sa tête lui prouvait.

- Je vais te ficher la paix à jamais, Sirius, parce que toi et ton orgueil démesuré, vous ne méritez rien de plus que mon indifférence, cracha-t-elle.

Elle tourna les talons et partit. Derrière elle, elle entendit Sirius dire très bas :

- Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil.

Elle arriva pile à l'heure pour Enchantements, son premier cours de la journée. Elle s'installa à côté de Sara. Celle-ci avait une mine épouvantable, mais Tatiana ne préféra pas le lui faire remarquer.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. La curiosité de Tatiana la poussait à se poser des questions à propos du petit calendrier dans le livre de Remus. Avait-ce trait à la démonologie ? A part les loups-garous, elle ne connaissait aucune créature maléfique qui craignait la Lune, mais qui sait.. Elle regretta qu'il soit à l'infirmerie, elle aurait bien aimé lui poser la question. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il ? Il était relativement souvent souffrant. Elle n'était pas assez proche de lui pour se permettre d'aller lui dire bonjour, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait rompu avec Sirius.

Sara fut de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Lors du souper, alors que Tatiana pensait encore au mystérieux calendrier –et oui, une Serdaigle qui veut tout savoir est aussi une Serdaigle curieuse-, Ellen n'en put plus et elle lui demanda :

- Oh, mais Sara, t'as tes règles ou quoi ? Tu as râlé toute la journée !

- C'est cette fichue pleine lune ! Elle me fout en rogne toute la journée.

- Tu es bien une fille de Moldus, soupira Lucy. Les sorciers savent pertinemment que tant que tu n'es pas un loup-garou, la pleine Lune ne peut pas t'affecter.

Les pièces s'assemblèrent dans la tête de Tatiana. Elle regarda dans le vague, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, puis reposa vivement sa fourchette et courut dans le couloir, à la suite de Sirius qui venait justement d'avoir fini son repas.

Il était accompagné de sa nouvelle petite-amie, ou de celle qui le deviendrait certainement, une Poufsouffle de septième, grande, jolie, rieuse et sympathique. Tatiana s'excusa, la Poufsouffle parut déçue mais assura que ce n'était rien, et laissa la Serdaigle empoigner son ex par le bras.

- Tatiana, soupira ce dernier, je croyais que c'était bien clair ce matin au petit déjeuner que je t'avais demandé de t'éloigner de moi, de sortir de ma vie.

- Sirius, j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, chuchota-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Il fallait qu'il le sache, qu'elle le mette au courant, qu'il se protège. Elle n'avait jamais décelé aucune trace d'agressivité chez Remus, mais elle ne le « connaissait » que depuis trois mois, et seulement de vue..

Sirius la regarda d'un air franchement intrigué. Mais la jeune fille hésita tout à coup. Elle se demanda si, à la place de Remus, elle apprécierait qu'une inconnue pour ainsi dire, mette ses amis au courant de sa condition. Oui, mais il était un loup-garou.. Donc potentiellement dangereux ! Ah oui ? Et qui lui disait que les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas au courant ? Cette pensée la glaça. Ils savaient qu'ils dormaient dans le même dortoir qu'un loup-garou. Un incident serait si vite arrivé.. Allons allons, fit une voix dans sa tête, tu crois que Dumbledore laisserait une chose pareille arriver ? D'accord, mais Dumbledore devait savoir à propos de Remus. C'était obligé qu'il le sache.

- Tu veux ressortir avec moi ? murmura Sirius au bout d'un temps, comme Tatiana ne disait rien.

Celle-ci, perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je te demande pardon ? articula-t-elle.

- Ben.. Je.. enfin, comme tu m'as emmené ici et que tu ne disais rien.. Je me demandais si ce n'était pas juste par timidité.. Et qu'en fait.. Tu voulais ressortir avec moi.

Il lui fit son célèbre sourire en coin, arrogant au possible, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, manie dont il avait hérité de James, mais qu'il n'appliquait que lorsqu'il était un peu nerveux. Tatiana écarquilla les yeux.

- Non mais je rêve, bougonna-t-elle.

- Il ne faut pas être gênée, tu sais.. Enfin, je veux dire.. Avec le temps, tu as dû te rendre compte que me plaquer était une erreur monumentale, que..

- Attends, Sirius, le coupa-t-elle, où tu t'embarques ? Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te demander de ressortir avec moi, loin de là ! J'ai fait le choix de te quitter, et je conçois que ça puisse être dur pour ton orgueil, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, mais en aucun cas je ne veux me remettre avec toi.

Elle mentait, évidemment. En le voyant faire ses yeux de chiot battu, quel genre de fille aurait pu résister ? Certainement pas elle. Mais elle était plus raisonnable et rationnelle qu'émotive et romantique. Elle était venue ici pour lui parler de tout autre chose.. Et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle aurait d'abord dû faire la liste. Il lui arrivait d'être impulsive mais la plupart du temps, elle aimait être ordonnée et avoir bien réfléchi à tout avant de prendre une décision. D'où la liste : un côté « pour », un côté « contre », chaque argument bien pesé. Là, à cet instant, c'était sa spontanéité cachée qui avait parlé pour elle. Elle soupira, puis respira un grand coup, et se jeta à l'eau.

- Je suis venue te parler à propos de Remus.

Sirius eut un rire mauvais, du style « pffhan ! ». Tatiana l'interrogea du regard.

- Ecoute, si tu veux sortir avec Remus, ne t'attends pas que je t'arrange le coup. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça pour moi ces temps-ci, je te serais assez gré de ne pas venir me demander de l'aide pour tes futures histoires d'amour. De toute façon, continua-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, si c'est pour que tu traites Remus de la même façon que tu m'as traité, le plaquer alors qu'il n'a rien demandé à personne et que tout allait bien, et bien sois sûre que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Remus a assez de soucis comme ça, sans devoir y ajouter une fille en plus. Puis en plus..

- Tu as fini ? claqua Tatiana, agacée. Je ne veux absolument pas sortir avec Remus, je ne passe pas d'un mec à l'autre comme ça, moi.

- Ca fait quand même deux semaines que c'est finit, dit-il, acide, il est peut-être temps que tu te cherches quelqu'un d'autre, on pourrait finir par croire que je te plais encore.

- Je rêve là ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es sorti avec environ cinq à six filles depuis notre rupture que je devrais faire le même ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, il faut que je connaisse un minimum la personne avant de m'engager !

- Comme tu parles ! rit-il. T'engager ! Tu parles d'un engagement, deux mois ! Mademoiselle sait prendre des risques !

- Fiche-moi la paix, Sirius, si tu voulais des explications, il fallait venir les demander avant.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, de tes foutues explications. Tu as voulu me lâcher, par fierté. Puis c'est moi l'arrogant. Va te faire foutre, Tatiana Wolbergh !

Il tourna le dos et partit à grandes enjambées. Tatiana mit quelques secondes à réagir, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de lui courir après.

- Je n'avais pas fini, Sirius ! Je n'avais même pas commencé !

- Je m'en fous ! cria-t-il, accélérant la cadence.

- Reviens ici ! Tu m'énerves ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, courant presque.

Il n'était plus question de Remus, maintenant. Il l'énervait. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on l'énerve. Enfin, en général, elle ne perdait pas vite son calme, et même énervée, elle gardait le contrôle d'elle-même. Mais là, il la faisait sortir de ses gonds. C'était pas possible d'être aussi arrogant ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Tout ça parce que monsieur était populaire, il pensait qu'il avait le droit de l'envoyer se faire foutre, et juste parce qu'elle était une Serdaigle inconnue de 6ème ?

Il se retourna, fulminant de rage. Tatiana stoppa net. Gloups. Il était assez effrayant, à vrai dire. Il revint vers elle, tout aussi vite, et elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas reculer d'un pas.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important, hein ? demanda-t-il, en colère.

- Euh..

Pouvait-elle encore lui parler de Remus à cet instant ? Le moment n'avait jamais été aussi mal choisi.

- Réponds ! cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

- Rien !

- Tu vas me le dire, oui ?

Il la prit par le bras et la regarda au fond des yeux. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme jamais, il était énervé au delà du dicible. Elle cria de douleur.

- Lache-moi, Sirius, tu me fais mal !

- Dis-moi ! Dis moi pourquoi il fallait absolument que tu me parles ! Tu n'es pas assez contente de m'avoir largué comme un moins que rien et sans raison, il faut en plus que maintenant tu fasses tout pour que je pense encore à toi ?

- Sirius, LACHE-MOI ! cria-t-elle.

Elle le gifla, mais il ne desserra pas prise. Elle commençait à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un même homme. Il y avait plusieurs élèves autour d'eux qui les regardaient avec de gros yeux ronds, et le professeur de DCFM, Mr Born.

- Rien, répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Il ne me semblait pas, moi. Je vais devoir vous mettre une retenue pour tapage dans les couloirs, et pour début de bagarre, aussi.

- On n'allait pas se battre ! s'indigna Tatiana.

- Et pourquoi la main de Mr Black serre-t-elle si fort votre bras, dans ce cas, Miss Wolbergh ?

Il la lâcha rapidement et elle s'écarta tout aussi vivement. Mais Mr Born ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher prise.

- Suivez-moi dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

La tête baissée, Tatiana s'exécuta. C'était sa toute première retenue. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Comment cela se passait-il ? Allait-ce être dans son dossier scolaire ? La suivre tout au long de sa vie ? Sa réputation d'élève travailleuse serait-elle entichée à jamais ? Elle jeta un regard en biais à Sirius qui gardait lui aussi les yeux sur ses pieds.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Rusard, le concierge et chargé des retenues.

- Je vous amène ces deux-là, Rusard, expliqua Born. Ils étaient près à se battre dans un couloir près de la Grande Salle.

Rusard eut un large sourire.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse à Born.

Celui-ci opina du chef puis quitta la pièce dans un bruissement de robe. Rusard s'approcha d'eux, son sourire s'agrandissant.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là, Monsieur Black, quelle surprise.. On s'en prend aux femmes, maintenant ?

- Je ne m'en suis pas.. commença Sirius avec indignation.

- Tututut, coupa Rusard. N'essayez pas de vous justifier. Et vous..

Il se tourna vers elle et elle baissa très vite les yeux. Il l'observa quelques secondes.

- Je ne vous connais pas encore. Déclinez votre nom, prénom, maison, année.

- Euh.. Wol.. Wolbergh Tatiana, euh.. Ser.. Serdaigle, sixième année.

- Et bien on va vous faire un joli dossier.. Il faut un début, à tout non ?

Il alla se rasseoir derrière son bureau. Il s'occupa de paperasserie durant quelques minutes. Quand il leva la tête, il semblait les avoir oubliés.

- Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas dit. Et bien la salle des trophées a besoin d'un bon coup de chiffon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Mais je l'ai astiquée il y a deux mois ! s'insurgea Sirius.

- Tututut, Monsieur Black, nous sommes dans un vieux château poussiéreux, vous savez. Il va de soi que vous n'utiliserez pas la magie, que vous ferez ça à la bonne vieille manière moldue. Et vous tâcherez de ne pas vous taper dessus avec les brosses et les seaux, n'est-ce pas. Vendredi, 19h30. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tatiana fila sans demander son reste, n'accordant même plus un regard à Sirius. Et dire que pendant ce temps, Remus était toujours un loup-garou. Cette pensée la fit frissonner, à nouveau. Elle décida de le garder pour elle avant de savoir quoi faire de cette information. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête était sa toute première retenue, vendredi soir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Bon, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais à l'université, maintenant, je vis dans un kot, sans ordinateur la semaine, et j'ai tellement à faire pour mes cours, que le week-end je n'ai pratiquement pas le temps de me pencher sur ma fic. Mais maintenant j'ai deux longues semaines de vacances, de détente ! Donc je vous livre le troisième chapitre !_

_Et merci infiniment pour vos précieuses revues, ça fait très plaisir !_

**3. La retenue. **

Ce qu'on pouvait dire de la semaine de Tatiana, c'est qu'elle avait filé à toute vitesse. N'ayant pas beaucoup de devoirs, car elle les avait faits à l'avance, elle passait la plupart de son temps plongée dans l'un ou l'autre roman pour oublier la première retenue de sa vie, qui approchait à grands pas, et pour oublier aussi ce qu'elle savait à propos du plus renfermé des Maraudeurs. Elle avait finalement fait la liste « Pour ou contre » : « Pour ou contre prévenir quelqu'un que Remus est un loup garou ? » Et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que le mieux était de prévenir Dumbledore. Mais elle avait ensuite dû dresser la liste du « Quand annoncer cette nouvelle au directeur ? ». Et là, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien. Avant la prochaine Pleine-Lune, c'était sûr, et après sa retenue, c'était encore plus certain. Pour le moment, elle se contentait de faire profil bas, surtout auprès de ses camarades de Serdaigle. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de ces gens, pseudo rebelles, pour qui avoir une retenue était un honneur, une fierté. Elle, elle était une bonne élève, sans histoire, dont les profs ne parlaient que pour souligner la pertinence de sa thèse pour le dernier devoir. Et elle en était fière ; non pas qu'elle faisait partie des intellos sans amis, qui passaient leur temps plongés dans leurs bouquins, mais disons plutôt qu'elle était calme et sage, et qu'elle savait faire la part des choses entre obligations scolaires et divertissements seule ou en groupe.

Imaginez donc son état d'esprit, ce jour-là, vendredi, à l'heure du repas ! Elle savait que lorsqu'elle aurait terminé, il lui faudrait se rendre jusqu'à la salle des trophées, et astiquer toutes les coupes et médailles remportées par les élèves de l'école depuis sa création. Les tâches ménagères ne la rebutaient pas ; non, ce qui augmentait son appréhension était qu'elle allait se retrouver avec Sirius, pour la première fois depuis leur.. petite altercation.

Sara, Lucy et Ellen l'encouragèrent, lui dirent que tout allait bien se passer. A la grande surprise de Tatiana, elles ne furent pas les seules. Sa théorie selon laquelle tout le monde cesserait de lui dire bonjour une fois qu'elle aurait plaqué Sirius s'était révélée exacte pour la plupart, bien que certains continuaient encore de la saluer, tandis que d'autres, pour la majorité des ex-conquêtes de sire Black ou des garçons qui s'étaient fait piquer leur petite amie par le Don Juan de Poudlard, venaient la saluer chaleureusement chaque matin, la félicitant au moins une fois par semaine d'avoir prouvé à cet « idiot de Black » qu'il n'était pas un Dieu, et que lui aussi pouvait se faire jeter.

Ce furent donc ces personnes qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance, à grands renforts de conseils sur la façon de se défendre : « S'il essaie de poser la main sur toi, vise-le entre les jambes ! » ou encore « N'hésite pas à lui tirer les cheveux ! ». Tatiana leur répondait par un petit sourire, ne sachant trop comment elle devait le faire.

La mort dans l'âme, elle se rendit donc au local prévu. Elle était pile à l'heure, mais personne n'était encore là. Elle soupira un bon coup, un peu gênée. Rusard entra quelques secondes plus tard à son tour, portant des seaux, des peaux de chamois, du produit pour le cuivre et autres. Il parut étonné de voir la petite brunette et lui lança ironiquement :

- En six années de bons et loyaux services à Poudlard, je n'avais jamais encore vu quelqu'un impatient d'avoir une retenue au point d'arrivée à l'avance.

Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un petit rire ironique. Tatiana se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour masquer sa gêne.

- Si vous croyez que vous allez rester les bras croisés, laissez-moi vous détromper, jeune fille. Venez chercher du matériel et commencez déjà. L'autre bon à rien ne devrait plus tarder. Il est toujours en retard à ses retenues.

- Ah, là, on parle de moi, plaisanta Sirius en arrivant, décontracté, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

Tatiana lui coula un regard noir. Non seulement il arrivait en retard, mais en plus il était totalement à son aise et arrivait même à plaisanter, alors qu'elle était rongée de honte d'être là, et pire, qu'elle était arrivée... à l'avance ! Pour une retenue ! A l'avance !

"Là, tu fais fort, Wolbergh", se gronda-t-elle mentalement. "On pouvait pas faire mieux, dans le genre ringarde apeurée qui a peur de manquer au règlement !". D'habitude elle ne se formalisait pas de rester dans la norme et d'avoir peur de la punition si elle faisait une bêtise. Mais là, elle se sentait humiliée. C'était de la faute à Sirius, voilà tout !

Elle se reprit bien vite. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense des choses comme ça. Ce n'était de la faute à personne, d'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme, et se prendre la tête pour de pareilles broutilles était indigne d'une Serdaigle.

Elle fit couler un peu de produit sur sa peau de chamois et s'empara d'un trophée qu'elle se mit à nettoyer avec application, dans les moindres recoins. De son côté, Black en était déjà à son troisième et sifflotait. Tatiana soupira intérieurement. S'il allait si vite, ça voulait dire qu'il ne travaillait pas bien. Et même si c'était une retenue, pour elle, le travail bien fait était important.

Rusard les surveilla une dizaine de minutes, puis les avertit qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à être toujours là quand il reviendrait, et quitta la salle. "Non, non, non", le supplia mentalement Tatiana. Elle savait qu'une fois seul avec elle, Sirius serait intenable...

Malheureusement, Rusard ne fut pas sensible à ses injonctions silencieuses. Il fit ce qu'il avait annoncé : les laisser seuls. Tatiana se raidit. Non seulement à cause du fait qu'ils avaient faillit se battre la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, mais aussi et surtout parce que, malgré tout, elle se sentait encore très attirée par son ancien petit-ami. Pas seulement pour son physique ; il était extrêmement beau, évidemment, c'était indéniable, mais il la faisait tellement rire… Ils étaient bien à deux, pas un de ces couples à se bécoter tout le temps. Ils parlaient de choses et d'autres et, sans pour autant se livrer des scoops sur eux-mêmes, se racontaient des choses personnelles, riaient pendant des heures, s'aidaient pour les devoirs, tout ça. Et la tendresse de son regard… Elle secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

De son côté, Sirius avait arrêté de siffloter. Tatiana sentait qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil mais faisait comme si elle ne le remarquait pas. Le silence était pesant, la tension palpable. La brunette se contenta de frotter les trophées pour avoir fini le plus vite possible et pouvoir quitter cette atmosphère.

Soudain, Sirius se racla la gorge. Elle se tourna vers lui, par réflexe. Il lui désigna le chiffon dans sa main d'un coup de tête.

Tu t'appliques trop.

Elle jeta un regard vers le trophée, puis vers lui.

Ben, l'idée, c'est qu'il faut que ce soit propre, donc… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

Oui, je sais, merci, mais il y a moyen d'aller beaucoup plus vite tout en donnant l'impression qu'ils sont vraiment propres.

D'accord, mais à la base, ils sont censés être bien nettoyés. Sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de passer ma soirée ici…

Sirius soupira.

Je disais ça dans l'idée de te faire gagner du temps, donc de finir au plus tôt cette retenue !

Oui, mais…

Ecoute, Tatiana, de toute façon d'ici une semaine à un mois maximum, je serais de nouveau de corvée nettoyage. Le pion n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concerne les retenues. Alors personnellement, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me crever à la tâche à chaque fois. Enfin, maintenant, tu fais comme tu veux…

Tatiana hésita. Puis, jugeant qu'elle préférait qu'il l'aide plutôt que de rester coincée plusieurs heures là, elle accepta finalement qu'il lui montre la marche à suivre pour gagner du temps :

Ok, c'est bon. Donne-moi ta technique secrète.

Elle est infaillible, tu vas voir, sourit-il en s'approchant. Regarde, tu passes vite fait un coup ici, puis tu frottes un peu plus là. S'il y a des gravures, insiste dessus, Rusard ne supporte pas la poussière sur les gravures.

Comme ça ? demanda Tatiana en appliquant les conseils du Gryffondor.

Oui, tu as compris le truc, mais plus… comme ça, voilà.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et se remit à la tâche, comme il le lui avait indiqué. Elle allait plus vite, c'était vrai. Il retourna de l'autre côté de la pièce, où il était en train de frotter une autre récompense avant son intervention. Le silence retomba pour quelques instants, mais Sirius le brisa à nouveau.

C'est marrant, quand même. Même dans tes retenues tu es Serdaigle à fond.

Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Ben tu t'appliques comme si c'était pour des points, alors que bon…

Et je le prends comment ? soupira la brunette, agacée.

Bien, bien ! répondit vivement Sirius. Je ne disais pas ça pour te blesser… C'est bien d'être fidèle à soi-même.

Tatiana lui accorda un sourire. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire d'autre, mais se sentait un peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

- Sinon, euh… Ca va, toi ? lui demanda tout à coup le brun.

- Pardon ?

- Ben, oui, je veux dire… ta vie, tes études, tes amours, tes amis…

- Tout va bien, répondit Tatiana, toute étonnée.

Dans sa tête, Sirius était toujours en colère après elle et refusait de lui parler. Alors qu'il lui pose des questions sur sa vie, sur ses amours même…

Une fois la première surprise passée, elle se râcla la gorge et reprit la parole. Si Sirius voulait être gentil, pourquoi pas ?

- Mes études, ça va, en sixième c'est plutôt calme, entre les BUSEs et les ASPICs, un peu de tranquillité, quand même… Et toi ?

Elle préférait rester sur ce terrain-là pour commencer. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre les débats de la vie sentimentale de Sirius. Puis, c'était étrange, comme situation. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, et le malaise était tel qu'ils devaient commencer par se poser des questions bateau. Mais si ça leur permettait de revenir lentement mais sûrement à une ébauche d'amitié, Tatiana signait des deux mains.

- Bah, l'année des ASPICs, on fait aller… lui dit-il avec une lassitude exagérée et feinte.

- Tu trouves quand même le temps de faire des bêtises, sourit-elle.

- Que veux-tu, moi aussi, je reste fidèle à moi-même !

Tatiana se mit à rire. Sirius poursuivit :

- Sinon, le reste ? Avec tes amis, ça va ?

- Et bien… Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de ce côté-là. Et toi ?

- Les Maraudeurs sont toujours soudés ! Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait ne pas aller. James est toujours fou de sa Lily, Peter aussi gourmand et Remus toujours aussi Remus.

Tatiana se crispa. Ce n'était décemment pas le bon moment pour lui dire. Mais quand le serait-ce ?

Sirius la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait sans doute remarqué son léger trouble.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, si…

Elle souffla un grand coup et baissa les yeux.

- En fait, non, Sirius, je… Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler ou si je dois d'abord en parler au professeur Dumbledore.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Sirius, je sais quelque chose… Quelque chose… Que je ne devrais pas savoir. Et c'est quelque chose de très grave, aussi. Et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire avec cette information, ce truc qui me pèse sur les épaules…

- Tatiana, de quoi tu parles ? répéta Sirius.

La brunette releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air agité. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire ?

- Sirius, je pense que Remus est… Qu'il est… Je pense que Remus est un loup-garou.

Elle avait soufflé les deux derniers mots dans un murmure, tournant à nouveau son regard vers le sol.

- Quoi ? s'écria Sirius. Mais… Comment peux-tu avancer ça ? Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je n'en suis pas convaincue, mais ce sont ses absences injustifiées qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille, et généralement lors des pleines lunes, puis ce petit calendrier lunaire que j'ai trouvé dans son livre de démonologie…

Quelques secondes passèrent, qui s'étirèrent en deux ou trois minutes, dans un silence total. Puis Sirius reprit son chiffon et un trophée et d'une voix froide, lui dit :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je disais ça pour que vous vous protégiez, les autres et toi ! Un loup-garou peut être très dangereux, et bien que Remus n'ait jamais témoigné de méchanceté, on ne sait jamais !

Il la regarda avec hargne.

- Tu es stupide. Ta vie est si inintéressante, que tu aies besoin de te faire un film sur celle des autres ?

- Je te demande pardon ? fit-elle, étonnée.

- Les accusations que tu portes à Remus, et sans preuve, sont très graves. Tu sais comment on regarde les loups-garous dans notre société, à l'heure actuelle ? Comme des monstres sanguinaires et cruels. Comment oses-tu affirmer que Remus en est un, lui aussi ?

- Mais je…

- Le pire étant que tu n'es même pas sûre de ce que tu dis ! Tu vas aller répandre des rumeurs sur Remus, qui n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche, tout ça parce que tu as eu une « intuition féminine » ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

La Serdaigle se sentit honteuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée, et elle se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres.

- Je pensais… enfin je croyais… tenta-t-elle pour sa défense.

- Tu pensais quoi, hein ? Tu ne pensais pas, voilà tout ! Comment je peux encore être amoureux d'une fille aussi méchante ! s'exclama Sirius en jetant son torchon sur le sol.

Il venait de dire qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, là. Tatiana aurait pu en ressentir une joie intense, ou une douleur extrême, mais elle se sentait juste très gênée, gênée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait raison, comment avait-elle pu soupçonner Remus, un vrai agneau, d'être un loup-garou ? Elle était bête et méchante. Elle méritait bien tous ces mots que Sirius lui assénait.

- Je suis désolée, Sirius, j'ai vraiment honte…

- Tu peux avoir honte, lâcha-t-il avec acidité. J'ai terminé ma moitié de la salle, je te laisse terminer la tienne.

Sans autre forme de procès, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées, fulminant. Comme une automate, Tatiana, en mode pilote automatique, termina de nettoyer les trophées, attendit Rusard, qui revint vers onze heures et demi, lui expliqua que Sirius avait terminé et ne se sentait pas très bien, puis quitta la salle, rentra à sa salle commune et se laissa choir dans son lit.

Ce n'est que là, le cœur gros, qu'elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots. Elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien, qui ne savait pas se taire.


End file.
